


It's Classified

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Advent Calendar 2017 [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:52:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: Clint normally does like being in the middle.





	It's Classified

**Author's Note:**

> December 12th's prompt is holiday crowds.

Darcy linked her fingers with Clint’s and put a big smile on her face. “I hate wearing body armor,” came out from between gritted teeth. At least the fifty layers she was wearing on top of it against the cold hid the fact that she had steel plates all up in her business. It still felt like it, though.

“Are you ever gonna stop bitching?” came through her earpiece. Brock was sitting high above them with a sniper rifle, and he’d be able to see them clearly through his scope. He was doubtless wearing  _ his _ body armor, but he didn’t have boobs.

She rubbed her middle finger over the side of her nose. He’d be able to see that, too. Sure enough, she heard his snicker. “Careful, babe,” came the warning in her ear. “Someone’s gonna take that as a suggestion.”

“Mm, I hope so.” She leaned against Clint and rested her head against his shoulder.

“Oh no,” Clint said, shaking his head. He’d be able to hear exactly what Brock was saying, too. “I am  _ not  _ getting in the middle of you two.”

“And here I thought you liked being in the middle.” Darcy could practically  _ hear _ Brock’s smirk.

She sighed. If she had to deal with this all day, she was going to actually kill someone. “Let’s just get this over with so my boobs can breathe. And I swear to god, if you offer to help…” She wasn’t even supposed to be out there.

Well, okay, the mission called for it, so technically she was. But usually it was the other way around. She was the one perched far away, although with a computer instead of a sniper rifle, and Brock was the one who did the on the ground shit. Apparently she  _ blended in _ better, though. And so did Clint.

“Did we ever get a straight answer why I’m even out here? Like, why the fuck didn’t we just borrow Clint and leave me with my computer? It’s totally feasible that he would go ring shopping on his own.” No answer. “Something, something, SHIELD are assholes. Right.”

“Aw, come on, Darce. You could at least look a little happy to see me.” Clint gave her a rather pointed look.

She sighed and snuggled in against him. “Yeah, okay.” It was good to see him. Usually, they only got to see each other when fate intervened and they happened to both be at the Triskelion at the same time.

“It is nice to be able to look at  _ your _ ass this time.” Brock paused. “Is that what you do?”

“I don’t get an angle on your ass, or I totally would.” Darcy motioned towards the mall entrance. “Let’s go.”

They headed for the doors. There was a jewelry store inside that they needed to get to, out of line of sight from Brock’s sniper rifle. Which explained why Clint was there. She  _ was _ armed, and she even knew how to use it, but Clint was definitely a little better at the old fighty-punchy-shooty thing.

Inside, the mall was dripping with tinsel and lights, all done up for the season. It was actually kind of nice. But it was  _ busy _ . “Why is it this busy? Online is a thing,” she muttered at the people bustling by.

“I’ve lost visual. You know, some people still like a more personal touch,” Brock said pointedly. “Especially when they’re buying shit for their family.”

“Who are you trying to impress? You  _ hate _ people. You’re a big fucking misanthropist with a gun.” Darcy shook her head as she scanned the names of the nearest shops. “Where the fuck are we going, again?”

“Aren’t you supposed to handle logistics?” Brock’s voice held a slight taunting note.

“Yeah, when I’m at my computer. You see a fucking computer?” Darcy had to fight the urge to rest her hand on her hip. He wouldn’t be able to see, anyway, and she was supposed to be having a good time with Clint.

“Didn’t you hear me say I lost visual?”

“If the two of you don’t stop, I’m getting the gag out when we get back.” Clint’s tone was mild enough, but the look on his face suggested he might mean it.

“Why would you use a gag when you could put something else in her mouth,” came the amused rejoinder. “I’ve got a few suggestions. It’s easier with both of us.”

“I didn’t say I was talking about Darcy.” Clint’s arm slipped around her waist. It would easier for him to keep tabs on her like that in the crowd, but also put him closer to  _ her _ weapon. Which wasn’t necessarily a bad idea.

“You wanna try me, pretty boy?” Brock sounded mostly amused, but there was that thing in his voice too, that burr that suggested he was thinking about naked things.

“They are going to review the audio recording of this mission, and we’re never going to be able to work together again,” Darcy mused, eyes narrowed as she peered around for something that would indicate a jewelry store. “Seriously, where are we going?”

“Diamonds by Knight,” Clint answered. “This is why we review the briefing. It’s down that way.” He gestured with his head.

“ _ You’re _ lecturing on reviewing the briefing?” Brock’s disbelief was clear.

Darcy started in the indicated direction, her pace a dedicated amble like she had nowhere better to be. They stayed to the outside of the crowd so they weren’t getting in anyone’s way.

“You guys need to put a move on.” Brock sounded slightly concerned. “There’s a truck pulling up outside the loading bay. There are no markings, and the driver is armed and in body armor.”

There weren’t any deliveries scheduled for that time, Darcy knew that much. “Shit!”

Clint glanced around the corridor, then down at Darcy. Indecision was clear on his face. “I’ll be faster on my own.”

“You go fast. I’ll intercept if anyone comes out this way.” She smiled at Clint and tilted her head up so he could brush his lips over hers, just in case anyone was watching  _ them _ . It wasn’t likely, but it was possible. “Who are we looking for?” she asked Brock.

As he rattled off a description of the two, no, three men, she quelled a sigh. Using her weapon always meant so much damn paperwork.


End file.
